Rooks Keep Wikia
Welcome to the official Rooks Keep Wiki! This wiki will give you all the information one may require on the chess-based deathmatch, Rooks Keep, developed and published by RuneStorm. You will be able to useful pages for your all your various needs in the orange ribbon at the top of this homepage, or by simply searching for what you wish to find in the search box at this web page. Rooks Keep is a chess-based multiplayer arena-based game. Players can play in either Combat Chess, Conversion, or Deathmatch. "Descend into a brutal tournament where factions of sinister knights and grotesque beasts battle for domination in bloody arena matches and furious melee brawls. Crush opponents with hammers and shields, rend flesh with razor sharp claws and slice off heads with swords and axes. '' In Rooks Keep, players will maim their competitors in both a selection of deathmatch-arena game-modes such as 'Deathmatch', 'Team-Deathmatch', 'Conversion', 'Chess', 'Last-Man-Standing' and 'Combat Chess'. Play solo, jump into multiplayer matches, or add AI opponents to squash under-foot in both single and multiplayer. We even support 3rd party Chess engines. The game is set in a uniquely styled fantasy world, where factions battle ceaselessly for your entertainment."'' Arena gameplay Players will enter into a variety of game-modes, such as Deathmatch, Last-Man-Standing and Conversion(kill enemies to convert them to your team), and battle across a variety of maps with many available options and mutators. Melee combat The focus of Rooks Keep is on the fantasy melee combat system, featuring quick and heavy attacks, parrying, blocking, dodging and special abilities and skills. 'Chess' Players can play in both Classic Chess and the unusual Combat Chess mode, where players have the opportunity to fight to retain their place on the board if attacked. AI/LAN/Online line. Also supported are 3rd party Chess engines. Even hot-seat Chess is available. Unreal & mod support Built on the Unreal® Development Kit™, Rooks Keep offers extensive mod support. Players will be able to use the included UnrealEd tool to build their own maps and mods. The Rooks Keep Wiki always needs people to help out! Existing articles may be outdated, lacking information, or even displaying incorrect information, and other articles may be non-existent! You can help by fixing up existing articles or even creating new ones! To create a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. (WARNING: while relevant articles are greatly welcomed, spam articles anything unrelated to Rooks Keep or this wiki will be deleted as soon as possible. If this persists, you will be blocked. But don't let this scare you as long as you want to help this wiki!) width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? *If you are new to wikis, you may wish to check out the tutorial. *Adding content: **Every wiki has two lists of articles that need some help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there! **There is also a filtered "Things to do" list on the Community Portal page, if you need a specific target! **Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! (This is a biggie just as creating articles is. Please upload relevant images if you can!) **You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ;Talk and more... *Every article has a talk page (or comment section) attached. *Use it! We want to hear what you have to say! *You don't even have to create an account! Category:Browse